CCCCC : Cinta Cenat Cenut Cemungudth Celamanya
by BlackAngel0410
Summary: FF ini berdasarkan Cerpen yang dikarang oleh Listya Adinugroho. Just Enjoy It! Tolong Kasih Saran ya! Flame? *ngisi peluru shotgun*


**=CCCCC : Cinta Cenat Cenut Cemungudth Celamanya=**

**FF ini berdasarkan (bukan mencuri) Cerpen yang dikarang oleh Listya Adinugroho,*Thanks Listya :)* Yang Berjudul CCCCC : Cinta Cenat Cenut Cemungudth Celamanya.**  
**Dengan sedikit perubahan dan penambahan agar tidak dikira Copy Paste alias Mencuri.**

**Tokoh-tokoh di FF ini bukan milik gua,melainkan milik SEGA dan Sonic Team.**

**Warning! Cerita GJ,Banyak Tokoh OC,Ancur,Garing, terus dapat menimbukan Sesak Nafas,Diare,Encok Rematik,Pegel Linu,Kadas Kurap,Panu,Kutu Air,Serangan Jantung,Kejang-kejang,Stroke,Diabetes, dan kantuk. **

Pada suatu tanggal, tepatnya tanggal 40 dikurangi 20 terus ditambah 5 Januari 2020 dikurangi 6,terdapat sebuah gedung yang angker banget. bahkan lebih angker dari Lawang Sewu. Bahkan orang-orang tak berani menceritakan gedung itu. Bahkan (Lagi -_-) Gua gak berani menceritakan gedung itu. Maka dari itu, kita beralih 20 meter ke selatan dari gedung itu. Di sana,terdapat sebuah kota yang mengalami kemajuan ke belakang. Kota itu diberi nama Station Gambir. Eh,Station Square. [Stasiun Kotak?]

Di Kota itu, terdapat salah satu sekolah yang sangat terkenal. nama Sekolah itu adalah SMA Satu Harapan yang biasa disingkat 'SMASH'. Slogan di sekolah tersebut adalah "Cintaku Cenat Cenut,Prestasiku Takkan Surut". Sekolah itu sudah menjadi icon tersendiri bagi Kota Station Square,Bahkan icon itu melebihi 7 icons. Dan Uniknya lagi,Sekolah itu didirikan oleh seorang Atariksawan yang pernah pergi ke Pluto dan akhir-akhir ini ia dikabarkan akan mengunjungi Planet Hatimu Ciiyyee...#Plak *author gombal*

Antariksawan tersebut bernama Pak Bagus S.G (Sarjana Gombal) nama panjangnya bukan Kapur Bagus, Toko bagus, maupun Bagus Setiawan. Tetapi namanya adalah Bagus Berkualitas, disingkat BB.

Pria berkelahiran tahun 1830 itu dulunya hanya sedang iseng bermain susun batu dengan teman-temannya. Tapi secara tidak sadar batu itu menjadi sebuah bangungan berlantai 10, sudah termasuk perabotan, kamar mandi, atap dan dapur dan perkakasnya. Pak Bagus kaget setengah hidup melihat bangunan megah itu. Karena di kampungnya dulu belum ada rumah, bangunan itu dijadikan sebagai hunian sementara 18 kampung. Akan tetapi karena adanya seleksi alam dan teori revolusi, bangunan tersebut dijadikan sekolah oleh Pak Bagus. Kebetulan siswa yang mendaftar hanya sedikit, sebanding dengan jumlah gurunya yang hanya berjumlah 2 orang. Jumlah siswa yang mendaftar hanya sekitar 4 sampai 5 ribu orang, belum termasuk orangtua yang mendampingi. Yah, karena bangunan sekolah hanya muat untuk 300, 2 makhluk, terpaksa harus diadakan seleksi besar-besaran. Siapa yang jumlah huruf dalam namanya berjumlah ganjil atau prima langsung didiskualifikasi. Juga, yang mempunyai nama dengan huruf kurang dari 10 huruf juga langsung didiskualifikasi. Setelah 10 menit seleksi tersebut dilakukan, kini sekolah telah mendapat 300 siswa tetap.

Di sekolah itu,ada sebuah murid yang terkenal gahol. Namanya adalah Seiza Emanuel Tristant Alexis Nockquart (disingkat SETAN). Ia adalah ketua geng "Tri Rejeki" bersama dua temannya, Zubi (A'uzubillahi Minasyaiton) dan Fay (Kamseu Fay). Status Seiza memang masih pelajar. Namun, ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan sampingan, yaitu menjadi Mahasiswa. Lhoh? Ia menjadi Mahasiswa di STTS (Sekolah Tinggi Tinggi Sekali) jurusan pergombalan. Di usianya yang 17 tahun, ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa selama 18 tahun. Hah? Bapaknya adalah seorang penjual obat panu. Namun ia langsung berhenti karena diprotes pelanggan. Obat itu memang dapat menyembuhkan panu, tapi efek samping dari obatnya adalah pusing, ngantuk, mata kunang-kunang, mata kupu-kupu, pilek, muntah darah, diare, kanker, amnesia, gagal ginjal, stroke, gangguan kehamilan dan janin, dan juga kematian.

Lanjut...

Besoknya di kantin sekolah,Seiza,Zubi dan Fay lagi membahas sesuatu sambil minum Es Buah. apa yang mereka bahas? Mereka membahas tentang adanya murid baru di esok hari.

"Eh,Seiza! lu tahu gak kalo besok ada murid baru?" Kata Fay yang lagi minum Es Buah.

"Memang ada? Ada Berapa? Cewek ato Cowok?" Seiza yang juga nyeruput segelas Es Buah

"Kalo Cewek,cocok tuh buat Calon" Zubi yang 'sok pinter' pura-pura baca buku Fisika

"Ngawur! Mereka itu bukan manusia katanya..."

Setelah Mendengar Kata "Bukan Manusia" Seiza langsung menyemprotkan Es yang sudah diminumnya ke muka Fay.

"Serius Lo?"

"Iye,mereka ada 7 kalo gak salah..." Balas Fay.

"Ya udah,kita liat aja besok..."

Ke-7 Murid baru itu adalah Sonic Dan Kawan-Kawan. Tapi gua akan membahas kedua teman nya. Yaitu si Kuning dan Si Coklat Yang biasa di sebut Tails dan Cream.

Besoknya di rumah Tails, Dia bangun dengan hati gembira. karena hari ini adalah hari pertama dia sekolah. Alarm di HPnya berbunyi pukul 02.00 namun,ia baru bisa menjalani aktivitas secara normal pada pukul 06.00 (maksudnya pukul 06.00 di hari selanjutnya) karena waktunya digunakan untuk mematikan 1945 HPnya yang berbunyi. Orang kaya.. Kaya monyet maksudnya...

Setelah selesai mematikan alarm di 1945 HPnya, ia langsung menjalankan hobinya. Hobinya adalah memikirkan apa hobinya yang sebenarnya. Ia mengecek HPnya dan ternyata ada SMS! Biasanya kan banyak SMS mama minta pulsa, tapi kali ini beda. Isi SMSnya adalah mama ngasih pulsa. Gini tulisannya, "Nak, Mama lagi di kantor polisi. Pulsa mama habis. Jadi gak bisa sms kamu. Rencananya mama mau beli pulsa. Kamu mau titip gak. Nanti pulsanya mama kirim ya?" dan beberapa menit kemudian ada kiriman pulsa 100 ribu. Lho? kan Tails gak punya Mama? Terus SMS dari mana? Ternyata ada orang yang nyasar ngirim pulsa ke HPnya Tails. Ternyata dia hoki hari ini (-_-")

Setelah dia Mandi terus Sarapan,dia langsung berangkat ke Sekolah barunya bersama teman-temanya...

Saat sampai di sekolah,mereka gerogi sih untuk memperkenalkan diri. Karena memperkenalkan diri doank,gak akan gua ceritain deh.

Satu Bulan Kemudian,mereka terbiasa dengan sekolah tersebut. Mereka juga sudah akrab dengan temen-temenya. Dan Hari itu adalah Tanggal 14 Februari 2014,Kalian tahu hari apa? Betul! Hari Jumat! Namun,hari itu bukan Jumat biasa. Kalian Tahu? Benul! (benar + bentul) Hari itu adalah hari Jumat Wage. Eh,Hari Valentine. Di hari itu,Tails berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Wanita yang diidamkanya. Dari 1781945 wanita yang ditemuinya,dia telah membidik 1 Wanita yang menurutnya Imut. yaitu Cream. Tails langsung menelfonya dan mengajak ia janjian dengan janji-janji yang menjanjikan di suatu tempat. Rencananya ia akan mengajak Cream ke tempat yang ramain dengan tujuan proses penembakanya bisa disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian (0.0012 Jam Kemudian) Pasangan ini sampai di tempat tujuan. Tails bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aksinya. dengan hati deg-degan ia membaca sebuah puisi. Kira-kira seperti ini..

_Gombal gambul gombal gembel_  
_Gembal gembul gembal gembul_  
_Gombal ini bukan sekedari gombal_  
_Gombalku ini adalah gombal dari segala gombal_  
_Aku tak peduli bapak kamu petani_  
_Aku tak peduli bapak kamu pilot_  
_Aku tak peduli bapak kamu maling_  
_Karena apapun pekerjaan bapakmu_  
_Cintaku Hanya untukmu_  
_Dan bukan untuk bapakmu_

_Tahukah kamu siapa pencipta sepakbola?_  
_Tahukah kamu siapa ayah Albert Einstein?_  
_Tahukah kamu dimana alamat yang sebenarnya dicari Ayu Ting Ting?_  
_Aku tak terlalu ingin kau tahu itu_  
_Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu_  
_Bahwa aku sayang padamu_

Mendengar itu, Wajah Cream memerah seperti Bunglon yang hinggap di bunga mawar. Tails segera menggunakan momen itu untuk segera menembak Cream.

"Ehm,Cream... Kamu mau gak jadi TKW di Arab Saudi?" Tanya Tails

"Enggak! aku gak mau!"

"Hmmm... Kalau TKW di malaysia?" Tails tanya lagi

"Enggak! aku gak mau jadi TKW"

"Tunggu,Cream,Kalo kamu jadi TKW its Okay. Tapi Kamu mau kan Jadi Pacar aku?"

Cream tiba-tiba shock… ia mengalami pelelehan (melting maksudnya). Dan seperti yang kita duga, jawabannya adalah "YES!". Orang-orang sekitar yang tadinya diam kini bersorak-sorak. Mereka berteriak dengan begitu semangatnya. Mayoritas yang berteriak memakai kaos Biru. O iya,gua lupa ngomong. Tempat untuk menembak Cream adalah di Stadion Kanjuruhan, Tepatnya di tengah lapangan. Kala itu sedang ada Pertandingan Persahabatan Arema Indonesia Melawan Persija. Dan Arema menjadi pemenangnya dengan skor 6 - 0. Keenam gol tersebut dihasilkan karena tendangan kiper Arema membentur Tails dan mengecoh Wasitnya. Dan akhirnya mereka juara. Pantesan pada teriak-teriak. Setelah itu,datanglah sebuah bola,bola itu dengan cepat melesat ke Kepala Cream sampai-sampai Kepalanya berdarah.

Tails segera memanggil ambulan dengan kentongan. Cream langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, namanya Rumah Sakit Tak Ingin Tersakiti. ia dimassukan ke ruang UGD (Unintalasi Gawat Darurat). Tails pun Panik. Badanya gemeteran. Ia menelfon Ibunya yang bernama Vanilla. 5 menit kemudian,Dokter keluar dan mengijinkan Tails dan Vanilla untuk masuk. Di sana terbaring Cream. Tails mendekat..

"Tails,kamu bener cinta sama aku?"

Tails menjawab dengan muka unyu "Iya, Cream, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh seperdua hatiku."

Cream Bingung "Maksud kamu?"

"Sebenarnya,aku sudah punya 1 cewek,yaitu Cosmo. Karena aku adil, jadi hatiku kubagi sama rata,kamu satu dan Cosmo satu."

Cream kaget "APA?" Vanilla Juga kaget "APA?" Dokternya juga ikut kaget "APA?" Pasien di RS juga kaget "APA?" Bahkan lalu lintas di luar sempat berhenti sejenak karena pengendaranya juga kaget "APA?" Author juga ikut kaget "APA?" Readers juga ikut kaget nggak? hayooo... *Author didemo sama Readers.*

"Ke-Kenapa? kau melakukan ini?"

"Cream Aku-"

"Kamu Jahat!'

Cream meneteskan air mata.

Karena hatinya sakit,Tails juga meneteskan air mata. Dia langsung keluar ruangan di mana Cream dirawat. Tapi sempat dihentikan oleh Vanilla. Lalu Vanila berkata..

"Kalau boleh kecewa, saya jujur sama kamu"

Terus ada suster bilang, "Kebalik bu,yang bener Kalau boleh Jujur,saya Kecewa sama Kamu!"

"Eh,maaf hehe.."

Tails pun menjadi sangat sedih karena dia disuruh membayar biaya rumah sakit. Biiayanya cuma sekitar 40.000 sampai 200.000 Rupiah. itu biaya tempat tidur saja. dan belum fasilitas tambahan seperti Televisi, Kursi, AC, Kipas Angin, Kamar Mandi, Studio Musik, Lemari Es, Mobil mewah (Mepet Sawah) dan juga kolam renang.

1 minggu kemudian,Tails mengajak Cream ke tokoh Perhiasan. Tails langsung membeli perhiasan yang paling mahal yaitu 4 Triliun rupiah. Namun ia berhasil menawar menjadi 1000 rupiah.. Karena ia ikut gerakan X Juta Nawar. Perhiasan itu langsung ditunjukan kepada Cream, dan langsung membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Cream,ini bukti bahwa aku tak memikirkan soal uang, tapi aku lebih memikirkan hubungan kita. sekarang,kau mau memaafkan aku?" Kata Tails dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Terus,bagaimana dengan Cosmo?" Cream membalas

"Aku sudah memutuskan Cosmo,karena dia adalah Benalu yang mengganggu hubungan kita, Cream,bagaimana jika kita balikan?"

Cream bingung karena di lubuk hatinya ia masih cinta dengan Tails. Tiba-tiba Ahmad Dhani datang dan berkata "Kalau aku Yes!" Lalu Anang Hermansyah juga datang,"Aku juga Yes!" Cream langsung berdiri dan berkata,"OK. Mas Dhani yes. Mas Anang yes. Aku juga yes. Selamat kamu mendapat tiket emas ke hatiku."

Tails pun langsung berbunga-bunga. Bunganya langsung dijual oleh Mas Dhani dan sebagian diambil Mas Anang untuk diberikan kepada Ashanti Sesuatu. Eh,Syarini ya? Maaf Salah.. Setelah itu..

"Sekarang,aku punya hadiah untukmu,Tails.."

"Apa itu?"

"Tutup mata kamu dulu.."

Setelah Tails menutup matanya,Dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang sepertinya baru kali ini ia rasakan, ternyata bibir mungil Cream mendarat tepat di bibir nya. Membuat Wajah Tails memerah seperti Bunglon yang hinggap di Gelas plastik warna merah (Bunglon lagi -_-). Sesaat kemudian Cream berkata,"Ini adalah hadiah dariku karena kamu sudah berani balikan sama aku.."

Kalo Lanjutanya,pikir aja sendiri. Gua buat FF lagi kalo gua berhasil namatin Flappy Bird... (-_-")

Terus Pesan Moral yang didapatkan dari Cerita di atas (Jangan nengok keatas kali -_-) adalah Cinta itu bukan sekedar gombal/Gembok Pintu atau kata-kata rayuan yang hanya mempengaruhi pikiran dan apapun yang terkandung di dalamnya. Namun cinta itu sebuah perbuatan atau pengorbanan yang kita lakukan kepada orang yang kita cintai dimana orang yang kita cintai itu menjadi cinta kepada kita sehingga orang yang bersangkutan menjadi tersentuh hatinya.

**TAMAT**


End file.
